Layla
by Post Bellum
Summary: After a fight with Kyrie, Nero decides to find love in the arms of his friend Layla. THIS IS A ONE SHOT LEMON PEOPLE!


The songstress smiled as the young man sat in the front pew. He was watching her through shaggy pure white bangs. The sound of clapping filled the sanctuary as her smile grew. Walking down to the man she spoke. "Nero?" His eyes were cast down but, she continued. "I'm glad you came." The young man sighed as the ginger sat to his left side. "Are you still upset?" She was referring to an argument from early in which the man had stated that he wished to further their relationship. The girl, on the other hand wished for nothing more than what they had. "No." He whispered while rolling his neck to face away. She held her hands to her chin then reached for his arm. "Kyrie stop." He stated as his stood. "Where are you going?" Her eyes followed him. "I need to be alone."  
>Walking to clear his mind was the only escape. He grumbled incoherent to himself as faces were twisted to see. Nero, as he was now known, stopped at the beginning of a forest outside of the town. His eyes searched and found thick locks of sugar brown hair. The girl was sitting by herself near a tall pine tree, her hands placed on her knees. Biting his bottom lip as he crept up to her, she quickly turned revealing dark green orbs staring at him. "What are you doing here?" Her velvet voice echoed to his ears. "Why aren't you at the church?" "Not really my thing." He half smiled. "I know how you feel. It just doesn't seem like we belong there." She returned his gaze and patted covered ground next to herself.<p>

_Layla, you've got me on my knees..._

Nero sat down next to his beautiful brown haired friend, before leaning back down on the ground with his arms behind his head. "Layla…Me and Kyrie had a fight." He said without looking at the girl beside him. Layla looked over at the older boy curiously, "Oh Really? What was it about this time?" She asked softly. Nero looked up to meet her gaze before looking away, "Well I wanted me and her to take our relationship to the next level but after what she said to me about it I'm thinking about leaving her." He said to his friend before looking up at her again. Layla thought about it for a moment she had always loved Nero but now was her chance to make her move. A tiny grin crossed her cotton candy lips, "Nero… Maybe we could do something…" She said trailing off before making her move. Layla jumped on top of him straddling his hips. Nero was taken aback as his friend gridded her hips against his feel how hot she was through her skirt, "Layla….?" He said before she kissed him on the lips, running her tongue out and against his lips, he smiled in the kiss moving his tongue to meet hers as her reached up to cup her breasts in his hands giving them a soft squeeze. Nero flipped them over so he was on top of Layla running his tongue with hers in her mouth. Layla ran her hands down Nero's back softly before squeezing his ass playfully. Nero moved his hands underneath her shirt unsnapping her bra, but Layla stopped him before he could take her shirt off. She smiled playfully, "Let's go back to your room…"

_Layla, I'm begging, darling please..._

The stroll back to the young man's place was full of nervous stares and uneasy murmurs. Trying not to draw attention actually drew more.  
>The girl's smile never left her sweet face as she entered her friend's small room, kicking his shoes onto the floor. Followed her own. "Ignore the mess." Nero laughed slightly. "It's fine." She purred while tugging at his belt. "I don't mind." Standing on her toes, she captured his lips again. "Down." She sneered while pushing the man back onto the bed, crawling over him. She stopped at his waist to continue her conquest. She unfastened his jeans and pulled them down then off. Layla kissed his knee while raising her head to his hips. He licked his lips as she removed his boxer, the only fabric protecting his lower half. Her slim fingers ran across his shaft and earned a gasp from the white haired man. He shifted under her as her hand began to perform a sliding motion. Rubbing her pink lips together as her hand moved faster. "Layla." He breathes out, placing a strong hand behind her head to beckon her on.<p>

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind._

Nero took in a deep breath as Layla stoked his shaft with her small fingers, "Layla…More…" He said trailing off. Layla smiled taking it to the next level she licked her lips before running her small wet tongue against the tip. Nero gasped in pleasure as Layla began to suck his cock, she smiled as she began to move her head slowly up and down. The pleasure was almost unbearable he had never had this done before but he loved it, he felt like he was about to cum but he grabbed her and pulled her up to meet his lips, pulling her shirt off over her head smoothly. Layla's fingers played with the zipper on his shirt before she took it off pressing her bare breast against his chest as she moan softly from the pleasure. Reaching over Nero hit the stereo on so no one would be able to hear them. Nero flipped the two over so he was yet again on top of her, kissing her deeply moving their tongues together before pulling back and running her tongue from her mouth down to her neck were he started to suck making her moan loudly. After a while of giving her hicks on her neck he slide down to her chest sliding his tongue between her breasts before moving over and sucking on her right nipple making her arch her back off the bed in pleasure. "Nero!" She yelled in pleasure as he used his left hand to move underneath her skirt rubbing her softly.

_Like a fool, I fell in love with you,_

The music boomed into her ears as their bodies melted together. Nero jerked her panties to her knees, "Nero." Her voice resonated over the loud music. He moved his hand over her mound causing friction. "Sssh." His free hand went to her mouth; she licked his finger releasing a soft moan. He grinned as pulled his finger from her and held the small of her neck. Kissing her again and moving his other hand against her sweetness, making her arch. His unseen anatomy aching for her, he moved in front of her, making her body shiver. Layla held his shoulders tightly as he forced himself into her. He moaned at the tightness of her walls and clutched his eyes shut. "I want you." She mumbled into his ear as he pulled out and pushed back into her.

_Turned my whole world upside down._

Layla moaned loudly holding onto him tightly as he rocked back and forth on her. Nero smiled down at her as her started to move faster loving the sweet noises she was making as they made love. Moving down he kissed her softly, moving his tongue in and out of her mouth in the same rhythm as their love making. Layla moaned against his lips as she arched her back and reaching up and grabbing the headboard tightly as he slammed in and out of her. "Nero! Please More!" She said loudly after pulling her lips away from his so she could catch her breath. Layla gasped as he moved faster, "I'm almost there….Layla…" He said before kissing her again to catch the scream that escaped her lips as she came with him. Nero rolled over to his side still inside of her as they both tried to catch their breath. After what seemed like forever Layla looked up at him with a big smile, "Well Nero… Did you like that?" She asked with a giggle before smacking him on the ass playfully. Nero smiled at her before kissing her on the lips softly, "You were awesome Layla…" He said trailing off. Layla rolled over so she was on top of him she grinned, "Wanna go again?" She said with a wink.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Written By AcidMemento &amp; LoneWolfOfAForgottenForrest.<span>**_


End file.
